Roku's Daughter
by Rosie hater
Summary: Just when Iroh thinks his brother has won, he gets an unexpected visitor outside his prison cell. He never thought his White Lotus tile would lead him to the daughter of the last fire avatar.
1. Betrothed?

Roku's Daughter

Ch.1 – Betrothed?

"I am searching for the Dragon of the West." A soft, feminine voice reaches Iroh's ears as he sat facing the back wall of his prison cell.

"I do not know what you are searching for, but you will find nothing of beauty in this prison. A woman like yourself should be outside where there is life."

"there is a nice man here who will not grace me with seeing his face when I have come so far to visit my white lotus."

At this Iroh turns to find a woman with long, slightly wavy black hair and deep brown eyes in red robes with silver bracelets on her wrists, ankles and arms. "…I have heard of you… you're Avatar Roku's daughter… but how have you survived for so long?"

"I'd prefer if you used me name. I am Kagome."

"OH, that is a beautiful name. But why would you be looking for me?"

"You joined my white lotus family. So I have come to set you free."

"I am no longer the man I used to be. I am older and out of shape. I will be of no use to you. I am sorry you came all this way for nothing."

"No, you are the man I'm looking for. I'm rounding up all of my white lotuses. You are not the only one being held captive. There is a cave in the mountains along the eastern border. When you find it take 13 steps in and hold your lotus tile against the wall. I have more friends to fee." She instructed as the bars of Iroh's prison cell began to smoke. "You will meet my father's dragon there." The bars seem to smoke out of existence. "Here." She hands him a black cloak. "This will keep you hidden. Now go, before the guards wake."

"May I ask one thing of you Kagome?"

"Very well, what is it you reqire?"

"My nephew, Prince Zuko, you were supposed to be betrothed to him. Please do not hate him because of his recent actions."

"You wish for me to honor the marriage agreement?" she looked up at him questioningly.

"Only if you choose to." Iroh bows to her before wrapping the cloak around himself and vanishing.

"Hm… I will have to observe this… Prince Zuko…"


	2. They Meet

**Thanks to Azaleas for reminding me. The quickest way to get new chapters is to e-mail me so I can have your request on-hand, otherwise I forget. - Rosie hater**

_**Roku's Daughter**_

_**Ch.2**__ - They Meet_

He looked perfectly fine with how he was. Content sitting in the garden with a girl that reminded Kagome of Kikyo. It hurt at first, the emotional stress of her past relationship still a fresh wound. But she reminded herself that her father would have wanted her to give this fire-boy a chance and settled down. The girl left him, following another girl off into the palace, leaving him alone. It didn't take long for Zuko to start talking to himself. It was kind of endearing until he hit himself in the face. Kagome figured this was a good time to observe him at close range before he started up the water-works. "You miss your uncle don't you?"

Zuko jumped into a fighting stance and launched a fireball towards the newcomer before he realized what he did, but it was too late. However the girl standing before him surprised him by performing water-bending. She certainly didn't look like a water bender, her eyes were a chocolate brown and her hair black, pinned up in a long pony tail. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here water-bender!?"

"I'm here to see you, Zuko -"

"That's _Prince_ Zuko!"

"A prince of a nation in its downfall that does nothing to help is not a prince. I remember you being such a charming boy. I am disappointed to find what you have done. You need to decide what kind of person you want to be and stay on one path. All of this changing uncertainty is hurting your soul."

"You don't know anything! How _dare_ you try to tare me down! I am a royal!"

"So much anger. I will tell your uncle that his residence in that prison was for nothing."

"You - wait. You know my uncle?! How?! Why did you visit him?!"

"He is family. He can o longer wait for you to get on the right path. He is needed elsewhere, so I set him free. Although in return he asked me to see you, which I have. And I must say, you are truly your father's child. Your mother would be sad."

"What do you know about my mother?! Tell me or I'll have you locked up!" Zuko runs at her in an attempt to catch her.

Kagome sighs as she launches herself up into the air in a beautiful display of air-bending, landing on the back of a giant cat with two tails, it's paws on fire. "Try to grow up for your uncle." Kirara flies off into the distance as Zuko just stands there, stunned. That wasn't the avatar, yet she clearly bended like one. He had to know more.


End file.
